Akuma's New Form
by TheMugenSpectator
Summary: After failing to find his older brother, Gouken, Akuma turns into a new form after being completely possessed by the Satsui no Hado. (This is what I think happened to Akuma when he turned into Rare Akuma from Mugen.) Rare Akuma is owned by Phantom of the Server (a.k.a.) P.O.T.S. (Rare Akuma is not a canonical form.)


Many people wondered how did Akuma, also known as Gouki to others, became this powerful form known as Rare Akuma.

Some say it was because Akuma was floating down from a mystical ray of pink light while the song "The Power of Love" was playing. Others believed that Akuma turned to stone and then became Rare Akuma. Some even believe it was just a fusion of Ryu, and his best friend, Ken!

But all of those are just myths. One night, in the middle of a moist field, Akuma decided to train himself once more after failing to find Gouken for the day. "My older brother's still weak...just like always. I should've taught Ryu how to fight!" Akuma boomed as he punched the ground with sheer force. Suddenly, the ground started to shake wildly and fierce and an enormous crack started to appear from the Earth. Akuma started to think and said quietly, "This power...I haven't been this powerful since I fought Rugal." Akuma thought he was just improving like he normally does. As he trained his ki known as the "Satsui no Hadou", Akuma realized something else that happened. As he was doing his Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, he saw a much smaller clone of himself. As Akuma looked down, the miniture version of himself looked up at him like if he was a god. As he continued training, more tiny Akumas started to appear. The miniture clones copied every single movement that Akuma did. Akuma punched and so did the clones. He tried creating a Gou Hadouken, but it looked very unusual. Unlike the customary blue or red Gou Hadoukens that he created in the past, this one appeared to be neon green with an enormous skull. It even appeared more like an electric ball than a fireball. His clones created an identical Gou Hadouken to the one Akuma fired. As Akuma started using these new Hadoukens, he saw something else. His dark gi started to turn green, his hair became yellow, and his skin started to turn darker. Akuma panicked a bit as he started to see the clones changing into the new colors. He started to feel agony all over his body which he believed was from the Satsui no Hadou. He remembered turning into his Oni & Shin Akuma forms before, but this...this form was much different. As Akuma did his signature stomp, he saw neon green flames appear in the air that said "Evil" in all uppercase letters and noticed boulders falling out of the sky. Akuma suddenly fainted and went out like a light in the darkness.

The next morning, Akuma woke up and decided to find Gouken again. His muscles enlarged the more he walked. Everyone near his home shrieked and fled from the new and much more intimidating form. Lightning struck objects nearby even though the clouds were as white as a feather and no rain was anywhere. The small objects in the town engulfed in flames from the electricity and the bolts spread everywhere. He saw Gouken inside of a shop and Akuma started to grow insane. He yelled at the store owner and told him to turn off the lights. Gouken slowly turned around, ignoring the change that happened to his little brother, and said, "So you found me again, brother. We can't just fight in here. I'm going out. If you want to fight me, come outside." As Akuma walked outside, some of the once frightened people watched as the two brothers prepared to fight. Gouken dashed and uppercutted Akuma with a Shoryuken knocking him down and retaliated by using two of his new Hadoukens in mid-air. His brother blocked them and spun around, using his Tatsumaki Gou Rasen as Akuma jumped from behind and roundhouse kicked him three times. The force from the kicks blew Gouken away and slammed to the wall of the store he just left from. The many bolts of lightning repeatedly zapped Akuma and gave Gouken a perfect chance to strike. He used a Shinku Hadouken. Akuma slowly rose from the ground, glowing yellow like if he was recovering. Finally, Akuma grasped his brother and used his special technique, the Shun Goku Satsu. As he attacked his brother nine hundred ninety-nine times exactly, they appeared in outer space. Akuma saw his clones on top of a broken statue that looked like the Statue of Liberty but with Akuma's head. They all jumped for joy like children as they saw Gouken gasp for oxygen. He collapsed and one final bolt finished him off. "I did it...I killed Gouken..." "I think I'll stay in this form. With my new power, nobody will stop me! Now all I have to do is find Ryu." Akuma said as he returned to Earth. Today, people started nicknaming him Rare Akuma because of the difficulty of his whereabouts and as time flies, Akuma becomes more powerful than before. To many fighters that believe they're skilled, Rare Akuma is one of their worst nightmares. People tried everything to defeat him but nothing worked. It's much similar to that famous Godzilla quote, "Troops, aircraft, rockets. They were all used before. All they'll do is confuse and antagonize him further." If you ever encounter Rare Akuma, he'll be the strongest foe you will ever face.


End file.
